


The Start Of Something New

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, De-Aged Dean, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Spells & Enchantments, Underage - Freeform, older!sam, younger!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam swallowed hard, Dean was always sacrificing himself for Sam, always doing whatever it took to try and protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

Sam knew something was wrong the minute he walked into the motel room. The room was trashed and he could hear whimpering from in the corner. He made his way to the sound, hand held over his knife, just to be on the safe side. Sam’s eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. There, curled up in a little ball was his brother, Sam was assuming it was Dean, as the young man who was staring up at him with terrified green eyes looked like a younger version of Dean.

“Sammy,” the young man said in a soft tone, his voice roughened by crying. At Sam’s nod, the young man, boy really, he couldn’t have been more than 14, surged from the floor, throwing himself into Sam’s arms.

Sam rocked his brother against his chest, hands rubbing his back in soothing circles. “We’ll fix this, Dean. We’ll undo whatever happened to you.”

Dean shook his head, “Can’t be undone. It was... this was the only way. The only way to fix things, to stop... Sam... something was coming for you. This was the only way to destroy it. I couldn’t, I couldn’t let it get you.”

Sam swallowed hard, Dean was always sacrificing himself for Sam, always doing whatever it took to try and protect him. “God, Dean, you shouldn’t have done this. Not after everything. Not after your deal.”

Dean let out a bitter laugh, looking up at Sam through his eyelashes. “Yeah, about that. About the deal... a demon showed up. After this... after this happened to me. It was pissed, so pissed off. Seems that doing this... I have an extension it seems. They can’t take me until I am a year older than I was when I made the deal, so this happening... they can’t take me for 15 years.”

Sam grinned, placing a kiss on Dean’s forehead, “Dean, do you understand what that means? We have time, we can try and find a way out of it, a way that won’t end up with me dead. We’ll figure things out, I promise you Dean.”

The first thing Sam did was call Bobby and ask him if there were any hunters in the area who could pick up their hunt. Dean had been angry, but Sam was insistent that someone else take over until they got things settled down. As soon as he knew the other hunters were in town, Sam packed them up and drove them out to Bobby’s.

To say Bobby was shocked when he saw Dean was an understatement. 

\---

They settled into a pattern, Sam and Dean researching, trying to find a way to get Dean out of his deal, going off and doing simple hunts. Sam was enjoying being able to take care of Dean for once, no matter how much it irritated Dean. Dean was all Sam had left, and he would be damned if anything would take Dean away from him.

It wasn’t long after they settled in by Bobby that Sam caught Dean watching him for the first time. He didn’t let Dean know that he had seen the undisguised lust in Dean’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Dean had always been a very sexual being, and being back in a teenage body had to be hard on him. 

What Sam didn’t anticipate was enjoying the way Dean watched him, imagining what would happen if he let Dean act on his want. He knew he shouldn’t want Dean like this, shouldn’t want to see him naked and flushed with desire, stretched out on the bed, begging Sam to take him, but it was all Sam could think about some days. Particularly on days when Dean wore clothes that didn’t fit him, pants that barely stayed on his body, sliding down his hips, showing teasingly small glimpses of his flesh.

Sam knew he was damned for those thoughts, damned for wanting to grab Dean and bend him over the kitchen table, shove his pants down to his ankles and slam himself into Dean’s body. He started taking a lot of cold showers, but it wasn’t enough. Dean seemed to be purposefully driving him insane, almost as if he knew what was on Sam’s mind and was trying to make Sam just snap and lose control, to slam Dean against whatever hard surface he could find and fuck him raw.

Everything came to a head one day about six months after Dean had become a teenager again. Bobby had just left on a hunt the night before, one that would keep him away for at least a month. Sam had gone out for a run to clear his head, leaving Dean in bed asleep. When Sam got back he found Dean on the couch, eyes screwed shut, head back against the top of the couch, naked. His legs were spread wide, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other one between his legs, four fingers buried inside of his ass.

The image in front of him made Sam go instantly hard. He could tell Dean had no clue he was there, so was surprised when he heard Dean moan, “Sam, please, god Sammy, want you. Come on, Sammy, fuck me, please.” The words made him tremble with want. ‘Damn the consequences,’ Sam thought, stripping out of his clothing and stalking over to the couch. He wasn’t sure what Dean was using as lube, but his hand and thighs were drenched with it. 

Sam kneeled down in between Dean’s legs, shoving Dean’s hand away from his cock. He leaned forward, taking the length into his mouth, the taste of Dean overpowering his senses. Dean’s hand moved to the back of his head, resting there as Sam bobbed up and down his cock. His hands moved to Dean’s ass, fingers slipping into his welcoming heat.

“Sammy, please, god Sam, need more, fuck me,” Dean moaned, pulling Sam off of his cock. 

Sam leaned up Dean’s body, noticing how wide his eyes looked, noticing the flush covering his body. Dean pulled him in for a kiss, and the first brush of Dean’s lips against Sam’s sent a shock of pleasure through him. Knowing he was damning himself for this, Sam lined his cock up with Dean’s hole, the head of his cock slipping easily inside of Dean. 

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips, pulling Sam inside of him fully. He let out a strangled curse when Sam was fully inside of him, arms wrapping around Sam’s back. He kissed Sam again, thrusting his tongue into Sam’s mouth, the older man thrusting into him again and again.

Sam was in heaven, nothing had felt so good, so right, so perfect as being inside of Dean. He wondered why he had waited so long to do this, waited so long to take what was rightfully his. “Mine,” he practically growled, kissing and biting at Dean’s neck, marking him as his.

“Yours, Sammy, always yours. God, I’ve always been yours. More, harder, please, not gonna break. Need you.”

Sam fucked him harder, hands tightening on Dean’s hips, slamming into the teen’s much smaller frame. He stood, picking Dean up, still fucking into him, and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom. He pulled out just long enough to shove Dean onto the bed before he was on him again, cock slipping into Dean once more. Dean was clawing at his back, moaning like a bitch in heat as Sam’s cock hit his prostate again and again.

The room was filled with the sounds of them moaning, and the overly wet sound of Sam’s cock sliding in and out of Dean’s body. It was as if Dean was made to take Sam, made to have him buried inside of him, as if his body was making it’s own lubrication to allow Sam to fuck him without a care in the world.

Dean tensed underneath him, ropes of hot cum spilling across his chest as he came. “Oh, fuck, Sammy,” he practically shouted, Sam’s name dragged out.

“That’s it, so good, fuck, knew it would be good Dean. Knew you’d be so pretty coming for me. God, yes, so fucking good,” Sam moaned. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and knew without a doubt that this wouldn’t be the only time he would take Dean like this, wouldn’t be the only time he would fill Dean with his cum, marking him as Sam’s, making sure that everyone knew that Dean was his bitch, his mate.

As Sam’s head cleared from his orgasmic haze he realized the thoughts he had been having. ‘Mate,’ ‘bitch,’ those words should have shocked him more than they did. Those weren’t normal thoughts, Sam knew that. Nor was the fact that Dean was practically shaking, begging Sam for more, already completely fucked out but still wanting, no needing something else. He could feel himself hardening once more, and let instinct take over, claiming Dean.

It was hours later when Dean had finally calmed down enough to pull off of Sam. At some point Sam had rolled onto his back, Dean riding his cock, coming so many times, that the two of them were completely covered in Dean’s cum. He pulled Dean against his chest, running his hands along the younger Winchester’s back. He had questions, but they could wait until after they rested for a time.

\---

Sam woke to an empty bed, he looked around confused. That’s when he heard noise from the kitchen, and could smell food being cooked. He walked downstairs, not bothering to get dressed, as Dean had already more than seen him naked. He found Dean in front of the stove, wearing nothing but an apron, dancing along to the music that was softly playing from the radio as he cooked. Sam crossed the room to him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, Sweetie, smells good.”

“Mm, Sammy. Stop distracting me. Gonna make me burn supper if you keep doing that.” Dean obviously didn’t mean what he said, as he began to grind his ass against Sam’s cock which was quickly hardening.

Sam kissed Dean’s cheek one more time before pulling away with a sigh. He sat down at the table, noticing the books open on top of it. He could see bookmarks in place and began looking at them, the words he was reading starting to make everything fall into place in his head. Dean had found the answers to what had happened to him, and obviously there were some changes that Dean hadn’t told him about. 

‘Able to bear young,’ ‘will go into heat’ ‘will have the urge to find a mate’ ‘aging process slowed for both parties’ the words stood out at him. His eyes widened as the pieces started coming together. Whatever had been after Sam, whatever had de-aged Dean, had done much more than that. It had affected Dean on a cellular level, changing his body. Dean had obviously gone into heat, that was the only way to explain how he had been acting earlier that day. “Um, Dean, this says... according to this you should still be... you should still be needing more.”

Dean sighed, looking over at Sam, a blush on his face, “Read the next paragraph.”

Sam looked back at the book, eyes widening, “Dean, god.” He stood up, pulling Dean against his body, kissing the top of his head before tilting Dean’s face up to his. They shared a soft kiss, Dean molding himself against Sam’s body, arms wrapped around Sam’s neck.

“Yeah. It’s the only explanation, Sammy. It stopped, dead stopped. Fuck, one minute I was burning up with want and need and the only thought I had was getting you inside of me, keeping you inside of me until whatever was going on went away, and then, nothing, nothing but feeling how much you loved me. I was still turned on, but not to the level of not being able to think clearly. After I woke up I looked it up, Bobby had found those books, thought they might have something to do with what happened to me.”

“So you’re a Beta? Fuck, what does this mean?”

Dean shrugged, pulling away from Sam and returning to the stove, his head was down. “Apparently. According to one of the books, Betas used to be normal but they slowly disappeared over time. It was talking about things called Alphas and Omegas as well. The black book, it explains everything.”

Sam knew how Dean was standing, it was him trying to make himself smaller, to draw less attention to himself. He walked towards Dean, pulling him in his arms, “Love you, Dean. Nothing is going to change that. Hey, look at me, I LOVE You. I always have. It’s not just because of this. You are my world, Dean. I’d do anything for you. Do I make myself clear.”

Dean nodded, relaxing into Sam’s arms. He let Sam hold him for a little while before shoving him away once more, “Let me finish cooking. We can do the touchy feely thing after we eat, okay, Sammy?”

Sam nodded, kissing him gently before going back to the table.

\--- 

They ate supper, and moved to go sit in the living room, Dean curled against Sam’s body as they sat on the couch. Sam had his arms around Dean and was absently running his hands over Dean’s stomach. 

“I’m scared, Sam,” Dean whispered, breaking the silence that had been filling the room. 

“I know what you mean, it’s a lot to take in. But, I’m also happy,” Sam answered, kissing the side of Dean’s neck. His hand stilled on Dean’s stomach, “This is amazing, you and I are going to be parents. It’s crazy, never thought it could happen, but I’m glad it did.”

“What if I’m not good enough, what if I screw up? I just... I don’t think I can do this, Sammy.”

Sam slid out from behind Dean, moving to kneel in front of him. He took Dean’s face between his hands, looking him straight in the eye, “We can do this, Dean. You and me. You aren’t gonna screw up, you are gonna be an amazing parent. This is a good thing, it’s something that is ours and ours alone, no one else’s.” Sam leaned forward, kissing Dean softly, “Dean, there’s something I never told you.”

Dean looked at him, a questioning look on his face. “What, what is it, Sammy?”

Sam smiled, “When I was younger, I always imagined settling down, you know that. But what you don’t know is that I always saw myself settling down with you. Raising a family together, always thought we’d adopt or something. But every time I ever thought about it, it was always with you, no one else. Even when I was dating Jessica, I never saw myself settling down with anyone but you.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he licked his suddenly dry lips, “Is that so, Sammy?”

Sam nodded, smiling at him, “I’ve always wanted you, Dean. You’re everything to me. I remember telling Dad I was gonna marry you when I was four years old, Dean. One of my oldest memories, actually. And Dad had told me I couldn’t, told me it wasn’t right. That’s when he made me start sleeping in my own bed, thought we were too close. But Dean, it’s always been you. You have to believe me. I know you are scared, I am too, but we’ll get through this. You and me. We’re stronger together.”

Dean pulled Sam against him, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and kissed him passionately. “Sammy. Fuck, should have said something sooner, waisted so much time.” He laughed all of the sudden, causing Sam to frown a bit, “No, the thing is, you aren’t the only one who said something like that to Dad. You were a newborn, and I got to hold you for the first time and I told Mom and Dad I was gonna marry you. Mom thought it was cute, Dad looked a bit disappointed. I never said anything like that again, didn’t want to make him upset.”

Sam sighed, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Dad can’t keep us apart anymore. No one can. You and me? This is real, this is how we should have been for a long time.” He kissed Dean, trying to funnel all his emotions into the kiss, “God, Dean, you have no clue, no clue what you do to me.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, I think I do, Sammy. Because you do the same kind of things to me all the time.” He gave a shaky laugh, “So, a baby... this is gonna change everything.”


End file.
